marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry McCoy (Earth-TRN414)
Beastie | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , formerly ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = X-Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blue | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = Blue fur, fang-like teeth, pointed ears, claws, also ape-like feet, which are a result of his mutation | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Teacher at Xavier Institute | Education = Ph.D. Biophysics from Harvard University | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Dunfee, Illinois | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Hank McCoy was a child prodigy, having graduated Harvard University at age fifteen. He was eventually recruited to work as a researcher for the CIA's "Division X", wherein he investigated supersonic flight and built the Cerebro prototype. X-Man One day, he was approached by the "Man in Black", Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr, Moira MacTaggert, and Raven Darkholme during the early formation of the X-Men as a black ops group. When Charles accidentally exposed him as a mutant, the urbane Hank displayed his physical mutation of prehensile feet and agility; greatly impressing Raven. He became instantly smitten with her, and a budding attraction was evident between them. Hank revealed to Raven his work on a serum to cure his physical mutation but leave his abilities intact. He believed that Raven's ability to alter her appearance would hold the key to perfecting it. He had requested a sample of her blood, after which they shared each others' wish to appear "normal", as well as a kiss. Using Cerebro, Hank helped Charles and Erik track down mutants to form the new team. They recruited exotic dancer Angel Salvadore, cab driver Armando Muñoz, army prisoner Havok, and the young Sean Cassidy. Hank and Raven facilitated a gathering in the recreational room at the CIA Headquarters with the new recruits. There, the recruits began assigning codenames for themselves while showing off their respective powers. Raven adopted the name "Mystique", while Alex took "Havok". Alex teased Hank by calling him "Big Foot" when Hank wasn't able to come up with a codename. Later, Charles, Erik and Moira arrived to find the recreational room and the yard outside trashed by the recruits. After scolding the recruits, they left to go on a mission. Their absence left the base open to an attack by Sebastian Shaw and the Hellfire Club. They killed all the agents at the base and Muñoz. Angel also joined their team after hearing Shaw's plan for the humans. After this setback, Charles took the team to his mansion in Westchester, where they would train for the upcoming battle against Shaw. Despite the insecurity over his appearance, Hank showed control over his powers. Hank began working on suits for the team while also working on the serum. Mystique and the Beast Hank was confident Raven would join him in taking the serum. However, Erik's constant validation of her true beauty and self overturned her opinion, and when Hank finished the serum she refused to take it. He returned to his lab and injected himself and his animal-like feet seemed to revert to normal. However, they quickly changed back and McCoy underwent a radical transformation which resulted in him manifesting blue fur all over his body and taking on a more bestial appearance with the addition of fang-like teeth, pointed ears, and claws. The serum had the opposite effect he had intended, it enhanced his mutation instead of dampening it. After trashing his lab, he left a note and a box containing the team's suits and met them at the hanger holding their stealth jet of his design. Mystique remarked that he was "beautiful" and this was "truly who he was meant to be." After lashing out at Erik when he remarked "Never looked better", Hank was given the codename "Beast" by Havok. He piloted the team to stop Shaw from starting World War III between the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cuban Missile Crisis. After they crashed on a nearby beach, he and Havok battled Azazel until Lehnsherr managed to infiltrate the Hellfire Club's damaged submarine and kill Shaw. When the remaining mutants left to form the Brotherhood of Mutants with Lehnsherr, Raven told a saddened Hank to remember to be proud that he was a mutant before being teleported away. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Following this, Hank, a paralyzed Charles, and the remaining members of the X-Men went to establish Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a school to help young mutants harness their abilities, which would be run from the Xavier family home in Westchester. Over the next decade, Hank would perfect the serum that could dampen his power, allowing him to revert back to his human form and to transform to his Beast form at will. With slight modifications, the serum would also allow Charles control over his legs for the sacrifice of losing his powers. The outbreak of the Vietnam War caused many of their students to depart the institute, which caused Charles to become addicted to Hank's serum. Overtime, Hank and Charles became the only two left at the mansion, isolating themselves from the world. Stopping Raven In 1972, a man who claimed to be from the future arrived on their doorstep looking for the Professor. He also claimed to know Hank in his true form. Hank tried playing confused but when the man wouldn't leave, he had to resort to brute force from his Beast form. The noise brought Charles out from his room, which caused Beast to stop attacking for a moment. This gave the man, who revealed his name to be Logan, the opportunity to explain to them that he came from the future to stop Mystique from killing Dr. Bolivar Trask, the starting point in a series of events that would lead to the extinction of mutants in 2023. Logan asked Hank and Charles for their help to get Mystique and to stop the Sentinels from ever being created. The two hesitantly agreed to aid the mission. The first order of business was to break Erik, now operating by the name of Magneto, who was being held prisoner under the Pentagon for allegedly killing President John F. Kennedy. They enlisted the aid of Peter Maximoff, a mutant speedster, for the prison break. Hank helped Charles, Logan and Peter infiltrate the Pentagon, and Peter was successful in breaking Erik out of confinement. After Peter left the group, Hank flew the plane to bring them to Paris to catch Raven at the World Peace Summit. At the Peace Summit, the group successfully prevented Raven's assassination of Trask, but not without conflict. Trask's military chaperon, Major Bill Stryker stunned Mystique with his stun gun, and after seeing Stryker, Logan went into shock as his future's consciousness drifted in and out of his younger body. Raven fled out the window, while Erik attempted to kill her. Hank, now in Beast form, attacked Erik out in public, catching the attention of many reporters. After the fight, Hank reunited with Charles and Logan, without either Erik or Raven, before heading back home. Days of Future Past A day later, they returned to the Mansion. While arguing with Logan about the failure of the mission, Charles collapsed, having not taken the drug that helped him walk. Hank went upstairs to get him the serum. Logan managed to convince Charles to keep his powers to use Cerebro to find Raven. The three head downstairs to Cerebro, and Charles failed to operate Cerebro. Hank went down to fix the generator, and by the time he came back, Charles was game for another try. This time, Charles successfully located Raven, and found out she was going to try assassinating Trask again at the demonstration of the world's first Sentinels. The next day, Charles, Hank and Logan, arrived in the White House Lawn before the unveiling had begun, and Charles scanned the crowd for Mystique. He found Mystique a few seconds before she killed Trask, and mentally stopped her. However, before the ceremony was over, Erik arrived, took control of the Sentinels, and dropped a giant baseball field around them, so that there would be no outside interference. Beast and Logan fought off the Sentinels. Magneto wrapped Logan in metal beams and sent him flying into a nearby river. Magneto eventually found where President Nixon and Trask were hiding and was able to hold them and the Secret Service agents at gunpoint, while broadcasting everything on television. Beast used the serum on himself to become normal again, which caused the Sentinel to not recognize him as a mutant target. This made the Sentinel revert its attention to the nearest mutant - Magneto. Magneto, momentarily distracted by this Sentinel, was shot at the side of his neck by Raven. Charles managed to convince Raven to not kill Trask or the President. Raven fled the scene without saying a word to Hank. Hank, Charles and Erik left the scene as well, after Erik telling Charles that the mutant species would be hunted for what had happened there that day. Hank and Charles went back to Westchester to re-establish the school. Not Too Distant Future Fifty years later, in the halls of Xavier's School, Hank (in Beast form) greeted Logan, who had just woken up, a good morning, though he noted it was a "late start" to the day. | Powers = Seemingly those of Henry McCoy (Earth-616)#Powers. Enhanced Physiology: Those of Henry McCoy (Earth-10005) Feline Physiology: Those of Henry McCoy (Earth-10005) | Abilities = Genius Level intellect, master combatant | Strength = Can lift at least 30 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Nicholas Hoult and Kelsey Grammer portray this timeline's version of Beast in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Hoult reprises the role in X-Men: Apocalypse, Deadpool 2, and Dark Phoenix. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:McCoy Family Category:Harvard University Student